Dokodemo Iku (Anywhere You Go)
by Kyoko Takara
Summary: Even for a guy like Saitou, love can be found. Here is the (VERY DIFFICULT) story of Saitou and Tokio! What is she really like? How does she tolerate her husband being away for so long? Their confrontation of past and future lies ahead. . .


> # Dokodemo Iku (Anywhere You Go)  
by Kyoko Takara
> 
> I've taken upon myself the difficult task of telling a part of Tokio and Saitou's story. Although Saitou seems the surly uncaring guy, he's totally different around Tokio. I originally intended on this being a lemon, but somehow it doesn't seem appropriate. Well, enjoy anyway . .. 
> 
> **Note:** Question I asked myself was, does Tokio know Saitou as Fujita Goro or Hajime Saitou? O_O Toughie . . .   
**2nd Note:** New info on Saitou has put me in trouble! But I'm going to stick with my original plan. . .sorry History. . . 
> 
> ~~Kyoko~~
> 
> **Disclaimers:** ©1998 Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Jump, etc. ; © 1998 Original story by Kyoko Takara
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was early, but sounds of repair work on the roof could be heard from Tokio's room. She woke, still groggy from an uncomfortable night's sleep. My body can't do what it used to, she thought wearily, although she was still at the ripe age of twenty-eight. Life was difficult for her, but she was fortunate to have young Eiji around to help. She sat up on her futon, her sheet still covering her body. Eiji Mishima was such a poor soul, she thought. His family was completely gone; he had no one, until Hajime sent him to live with her. Hajime. . . 
> 
> "Anata (Darling, Dear. .. whatever you like best ^_^). . ." she whispered, closing her eyes trying desperately to picture him. It wasn't too difficult, considering how difficult his face is to forget. 
> 
> The last time she'd seen him was a few months ago. He was so consumed with his work with the Police that he didn't have much time to stay with her. However, it was nothing new to Tokio. She knew how things would be when she decided to marry him. He told her on many occasions that life would be difficult being married to him, and that she would have to be strong and self-sufficient for long periods of time. Somehow, it just seemed that there should be more, in her opinion. 
> 
> "Tokio-san, wake up! WAKE UP!" a voice from down her hallway called out before reaching the door. It was Eiji. . .what was going on? 
> 
> She reached for a robe before rushing to the door, peeping outside. There was Eiji, now 14 years old, staring her directly in her face. He looked like he was surprised, but his out of breath state was more obvious.
> 
> "Calm down first, Eiji!" Tokio said, making him take a couple of deep breaths before allowing him to speak. "Now, what's wrong?" 
> 
> "It's him. . .he's here!" he exclaimed, half expecting to see a smile on Tokio's face.
> 
> "Who's here? We shouldn't be expecting any visitors so early. . ." she held her face in the crook of her palm, thinking intently. 
> 
> "No, silly! It's Saitou-san! He's back. . ." 
> 
> Tokio covered her mouth in shock. He's. . .back? She couldn't let him see her like that! She had to change. . 
> 
> "Eiji, where is he now?" she asked softly. 
> 
> "Umm, he should still be outside supervising the work on the roof," he replied. "I think --" Eiji tried to continue, but was greeted with a slam of the screen. "Yeesh. . . ." He merely shook his head, returning to the work outside. 
> 
> Tokio grabbed her most comfortable, yet beautiful kimono to wear. She had just enough time to wash herself up quickly. This was certainly the last thing Tokio expected to hear! Deep down, she fervently hoped that he'd be able to stay a while, unlike last time. He was only there for two days! There was so much to catch up on, covering his four month absence. Perhaps he remembered their anniversary was in two weeks and they were going to do something special together. Tokio shook her head, quickly finishing her cleaning and dressing. This was Hajime Saitou she was thinking about. There were too many things to do outside of Tokio's circle. He wasn't the sentimental type and was the most direct man she had ever known. Despite all the theories of his sudden appearance, Tokio would find out soon enough what brought him back home. 
> 
> Meanwhile outside, Eiji watched Saitou supervising the repair of the roof. The huge storm a few days before left a huge hole in the middle of the roof. The men Tokio hired said they would be finished in two days, but when Saitou arrived, their tune quickly changed. One glance at his sword and a stern glance, sent the men rushing to the job. 
> 
> "How much time will you take. . .?" Saitou asked softly, puffing away at a half-smoked cigarette. 
> 
> "A day and a half --" the leader started, but hesitated when Saitou's hand dropped to rest on his sword. He arched his eyebrow, his face, as always, serious. 
> 
> "That long? I think you can do that in a day's time, no more." 
> 
> "A day?!" the man shrieked, but cringed when he saw Saitou's eyes narrow. "Uhh. . . .yeah, man. .. a day. . ." 
> 
> Eiji was thoroughly impressed. He secretly admired Saitou's strength and principle, but he was mad at him for leaving Tokio alone so often. She was such a wonderful lady, he thought. Since his arrival at Tokio's home, he came to love Tokio very much, almost as much as he loved his own mother. They took care of each other. Saitou, satisfied with his "negotiation", turned his attention to Eiji.
> 
> "Boy, did you tell Tokio I was here?" Saitou's deep voice asked. 
> 
> "Kuso! I have a name, you know! It's Eiji! EIJI!!" his eyes looked daggers at Saitou. 
> 
> "I'll take that as a yes," he coolly replied, making his way inside the house. Eiji noticed that Saitou discarded the cigarette he was smoking before entering the house. He did that last time too. It seemed that Saitou didn't smoke whenever he was around Tokio. Strange, thought Eiji. 
> 
> As Saitou entered the house and removed his shoes, he realized Tokio had changed the decor again. The half-Western, half-Japanese style house took on a more traditional look. It reminded him a little of his childhood home upon first glance. There was no sight of Tokio yet. He sighed, upset with himself at leaving Tokio alone for such a long time, and for not even sending her letter to know whether he was alive or not. If anyone knew that death was at every corner, Tokio knew. She lived through it when she was a geisha, and she lived through it now with Saitou. Every now and then he found himself regretting he married her, but then when he saw her. . . 
> 
> "Hajime." 
> 
> The sound from behind him was soft and caring. It was his beloved Tokio. He turned slowly to look at her and was surprised to see how thin she had gotten. She must have gotten sick while he was gone. Her long black hair still shimmered around her, framing her face with the softest of curls. She wore a navy and white floral kimono, showing off her steel gray eyes. 
> 
> "Tokio. . .how have you been?" Saitou asked, concerned with her health. She slowly closed the gap between the two of them, until she was about five paces from him. 
> 
> "I had a terrible fever about two months ago, but thanks to Eiji and Yui, I made it through all right," she answered, her face still mute. "Other than that, I've been fine." 
> 
> Saitou could sense the tension in the air between himself and Tokio. It was all his doing, he realized. Before he left again, he would have to correct things between them. 
> 
> "We have to talk, Tokio. Come with me," Saitou said. After looking into Tokio's mesmerizing eyes for a moment, he turned in the direction of his private room. Tokio followed him silently, keeping a short distance between them. 
> 
> This wasn't how she thought she'd face her husband again. He was so aloof, more aloof than normal. Something was definitely wrong. That feeling changed the mood in the room between the two. What was he going to say?, she wondered. Moments later, they walked into Saitou's private room. It was immaculate, everything in the same places he left it four months ago. The room was not big, containing a small desk and chair, and a large tatami mat in front. Saitou rid himself of the jacket he normally wore, depositing it on the top of the empty desk. 
> 
> "Have a seat, Tokio." 
> 
> "Okay. . " 
> 
> Husband and wife knelt before each other comfortably. There was a short period of silence between them before Tokio began to speak.
> 
> "I meant to say this before but. . ." she hesitated before completing her sentence, ". . . welcome home, Anata. . "
> 
> Saitou bowed his head at her, then raised it in acceptance. 
> 
> "I'm glad that you're doing all right now, Tokio. You look so thin, though," his concern showing in his tone of voice. 
> 
> "Oh, don't worry about me! I'm fine, really," Tokio said, smiling. She was happy that he showed some concern. Before allowing Saitou to speak again, she added, "Wasn't there something you wanted to speak to me about?" 
> 
> "Yes, there is. Tokio. . ." he started, "I wanted to tell you what's been going on with me, and why I couldn't contact you in so long. . ." 
> 
> Unconsciously, Tokio's eyebrow hiked up in question. She wondered why she hadn't heard from him in so long. He usually sent her a letter every month to see how things were; at most, two months! But this time, he truly worried Tokio, thinking that this time he was gone, dead for good. Although the relationship between herself and Saitou wasn't one of great romanticism, she still loved him for what he had done for her, and for what he continued to do for them. He may not be at home much, but that's what his job called for. 
> 
> "Before I explain, I want to apologize for making you worry," he said softly. "There's been a very in-depth investigation going on. I had to cut off all outside contacts to protect you two." 
> 
> Tokio blinked at his apology, then at his excuse. She really didn't expect Saitou to explain himself or his actions. He was his own man, after all. She was merely an outcast of society that he took some measure of pity on. She owed everything to him. 
> 
> "I understand. Duty calls," she said softly, nodding her head slightly. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I've been hearing about some awful things happening in Tokyo these days. The last time you were here you said that was where you were going, so. . .I just thought. . ." 
> 
> "You thought I had gotten killed," Saitou finished her sentence. "No, I'm a very difficult man to kill, Tokio. You should know that." 
> 
> She nodded solemnly. There was more that he wasn't saying. . . 
> 
> "What else do you have to tell me, Hajime? Go on. . " Tokio encouraged him to come out with it. 
> 
> "Very well, Tokio. Considering how much I am away from you, I've begun to think that being married to me isn't the best thing for you. . ."
> 
> "EH?" her eyes grew wide at what he was saying. He wanted her to. . . .leave him? "W-w-what are you talking about?" she stuttered. 
> 
> Saitou's eyes closed shut. He didn't really want to do this, but it was for her own good. It wasn't like she was going to lose her home. He would continue to support her and Eiji, but he wanted her to look elsewhere for the love she deserved. A man like him couldn't love a woman like her. There was no way. He couldn't help but remember when he met her that fateful night six years before. . .
> 
> FLASHBACK
> 
> Rain fell from the skies in buckets that cold and dreary night. Nary a soul was in the street, but Saitou found himself passing through the mid-sized town on his way to Kyoto. He wore a long black coat with a hood, covering his lithe frame. Silence was something he kept trying to get used to, considering the many bloody nights he spent fighting with the Shinsen Gumi in Kyoto. Times were changing around him, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep his most basic of principles: Aku, Soku, Zan. It applied to him even in this era of so-called peace. Meiji, he thought derisively. It only took the influence of money to change the direction of the new Meiji government. At least the Shinsen Gumi stood for what they believed in, unlike the sycophants that were now running the country. 
> 
> The sound of a screaming woman turned Saitou's head slightly to the left. It came from a small building up ahead. Preparing to ignore the sound, he continued walking, this time a little faster. He heard the voice again, screaming, "Please! Somebody HELP ME!! AHHHH. . .." 
> 
> Her voice disappeared into the fog of the night. Saitou shook his head, warding off the echoing screams. He had to keep a low profile. He couldn't afford to help. As he continued walking, the fog in the street got mysteriously thicker until he could barely see a meter in front of him. Somehow, Saitou could sense that someone was watching him. He stopped, using his peripheral vision to look around. 
> 
> "Who is it. . .?" he asked in a low voice. Out of reflex, his hand went to his sword. 
> 
> His question was greeted by a series of coughs from near him. 
> 
> "Please. .. " the voice begged. "Help. . ." 
> 
> Saitou, unable to deny the call from this woman, knelt at her side, assessing her wounds. She had been beaten mercilessly, no doubt by her husband or owner. He needed to get her to a doctor quickly before it became a fatal case. 
> 
> "Hang on, young lady," he propped her head up against his chest. "Where is the doctor in this town?" 
> 
> She shook her head. The woman could barely speak, but was telling him not to go to the doctor in this town?, he thought. 
> 
> "Not here. . ." she whispered. "Next town. . ." 
> 
> "TOKIO! Where the hell are you?" a male voice called out. Saitou felt the young woman's muscles tighten up. He must be the source of all her troubles. The coldness of the rainwater and the slow loss of blood made her start shivering. Saitou took off his coat and wrapped her wet body with it. 
> 
> "TOKIO!" the voice shouted again. Saitou knew he had to rid this woman of his evil presence. 
> 
> "Listen. I'm going to leave you right here, lady. I'll take care -- " Saitou began to say, but her touch stopped him.
> 
> "No, no. ." she said weakly. "Shouki-sama is too dangerous! I beg you, let me die. . ." She began to cry uncontrollably, passing out beneath the awning outside a window Saitou has placed her.
> 
> Let her die?, he thought. The girl had to be barely twenty, and she wanted to die at the hands of an idiot? The beckoning man walked nearby, noting the kneeling Saitou. He couldn't miss HIS Tokio laying next to him. That WHORE! He was going to get rid of her once and for all! 
> 
> "This is the last time, Tokio. . . your serving days are over," he said, unsheathing his sword. "Prepare to --" 
> 
> "Prepare to WHAT?" Saitou asked ominously. His sword was drawn, ready for attack. The girl Tokio had already passed out. There was no time for a drawn out battle. 
> 
> "That is MY woman! I can do with her whatever I choose, so MOVE out of my way!" the man demanded. Saitou didn't budge. "Don't make me repeat myself. . ." 
> 
> Saitou's eyes narrowed at the man's warning. He was never one to underestimate an opponent, but he knew this man was all talk. He HATED men like that. 
> 
> "I don't have time for this. . " Saitou muttered, moving at rapidly toward his target, prepared to attack. If he killed anyone, he would be leaving a trail for his many enemies. He turned his sword around into the awkward position of a reversed blade and attacked. The man was simply too slow to block the direct shot to his neck. He fell with a thump to the ground, the only sound except for the falling rain. The man was completely unconscious. Good riddance, Saitou thought. 
> 
> He returned to the young woman's side, lifting her into his arms. The last thing he needed was a burden on his shoulders. . . .
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tokio was dreaming. . .was she? All she remembered was running in the rain away from Tetsuya Shouki, then being saved by a strange looking man. The pain Shouki had caused could still be felt throughout her body. But wasn't it a dream. .. .please let it be a dream. . . 
> 
> "Tokio. . ." a voice sifted its way through her subconscious. Her head tossed slowly from side to side, awakening from her deep sleep. 
> 
> "Tokio. . ." "Doctor Moshino. . ." Tokio said, her eyes fluttering open, recognizing the doctor that delivered her. "What hap--" 
> 
> Doctor Moshino put a fingertip to Tokio's lips, silencing her. 
> 
> "You were seriously hurt, Tokio, but you're going to be okay," he said softly, brushing away a few stray strands of hair. "If it wasn't for that man, you --" He didn't even want to think what might have happened. "I won't let you go back to Tetsuya." 
> 
> "I won't. . . I can't. . . he's cast me out." 
> 
> "What? What did he claim that you did this time? He's such a paranoid idiot!" Moshino's fists clenched tightly in anger. 
> 
> "It doesn't matter now. I don't have a home anymore. . ." Tokio could feel tears falling from her eyes. She suddenly remembered the kindly stranger. "Where is that man that helped me? I'd like to thank him for his help. . ." 
> 
> Moshino shook his head. "He left two hours ago when I told him you were going to be all right. It's funny, but I think I've seen that man before somewhere. . ."
> 
> "Really? Where? What's his name?" Tokio asked curiously, wanting any information she could find on the man that saved her life. 
> 
> "I don't know. He didn't even tell me." 
> 
> Tokio sighed sadly. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. After she promptly fell asleep, Moshino covered Tokio with a warm blanket and left the room. To his surprise, Saitou was still waiting for him to return. 
> 
> "I did as you said, Saitou-san," Moshino declared. "Tokio will be staying with me from now on. I won't let her return to that jackass Shouki." 
> 
> "A pretty girl like that can be married off easily," Saitou wondered. Although he was merely waiting for his clothing to dry and a hot meal before he left, he was surprised to find Hiroto Moshino here. He healed many of the Shinsen Gumi after battles against the Ishin in Bakumatsu. 
> 
> "No one will marry a geisha, especially not one like Tokio. That girl was never meant to be a geisha; her personality is just too strong. Hers has been a life of non-stop discarding and trading by owners. No. . .marriage is not an option for her," Moshino said sadly. 
> 
> Saitou's eyebrow arched in wonder. He watched Moshino disappear into the kitchen to bring him something to eat. Standing, he walked to the room where Tokio slept comfortably, sliding the door open, enough for him to peep inside. She slept soundly, probably for the first time in a long time. For the first time in his life, Saitou's heart softened at the sight of Tokio. He felt the steady, heavy beating in his heart urging him to go inside to comfort her. Still, he held himself back. He was still on his mission. A woman would just complicate things. He closed the door softly, turning his back to the door. 
> 
> "Goodbye, Tokio. . ." he muttered. 
> 
> Moshino brought out a bowl of kakesoba for Saitou. 
> 
> "It's all I have so late at night, Saitou. Sorry --" he began to apologize, but Saitou held up his hand to stop him.
> 
> "Don't worry about it. I happen to like this very much. . " He watched Saitou eat to his fill, emptying the bowl. They sat in silence, every now and then glancing toward Tokio's room. 
> 
> "What will you do with her, then?" The doctor shrugged his shoulders. 
> 
> "She could always be my assistant. . ." he thought aloud. "Who knows." 
> 
> Saitou donned the remainder of his clothing, preparing to leave. "Thanks for the food, Moshino. It was good seeing you again," Saitou said. He glanced to Tokio's room. "Take care of her. . ."
> 
> "I will. She's like a daughter to me. I must thank YOU for saving her. I don't think many people would have," Moshino smiled, patting Saitou's shoulder. "It's good to have seen you again, Hajime Saitou. Good luck." 
> 
> Saitou nodded in response. He had to be on his journey once again. Somehow, Tokio would survive through it. But he wouldn't forget the strange feeling he experienced. . .
> 
> FLASHBACK ENDS -- now that was long. .
> 
> Even now, Saitou's heart was pounding at what he was saying to Tokio. He had to convince himself that what he was proposing was the best idea, but he knew Tokio would protest vehemently. 
> 
> "Hajime Saitou!" she exclaimed, causing his eyes to fly open. "What makes you think that I want to leave you?" 
> 
> "Tokio, look at the facts. I'm not at home most of the time, and here you are alone with Eiji and Yui. You're still young yet. I don't believe that you're not marriageable material anymore," he said, rising to his feet. He walked over to the window overlooking the nearby stream.
> 
> Tokio was speechless. She didn't know what to do now. Although she was no longer a geisha, she still kept up the gentle tendencies and delicacies of one. Obedience was her number one trait. However, that's what nearly got her killed six years ago. Her husband maybe a ruthless man with other people that cross him, but he's never been that way with her. He was offering her a way out of a stagnant relationship. Tokio stood, crossing the room to the window. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around Saitou. He could feel her tears through his shirt. Why was she crying?, he wondered silently. 
> 
> "Hajime. . ." she whispered, sobbing incessantly. She sniffled, then wiped away the tears. Gently pulling at his shirt, Saitou knew she wanted him to turn around. "Anata. . ." 
> 
> Saitou leaned against the wall, pulling Tokio close to him. They embraced tightly for what seemed like eternity. He knew she rarely cried, learning it as a sign of weakness early in her life. The only times he remembered her crying were in times of utter crisis. 
> 
> "No. . .no. . ." she repeated over and over again. This couldn't be happening to her again! 
> 
> "Tokio. . .you know I'm right. You know it," he looked down at her, holding her face in his hands. "I can't give you what you want." 
> 
> "And just what is that, Hajime? In all the years we have been married, you have never really asked me that question," she replied, shaking her head. 
> 
> His eyebrow arched high in silent question. He waited for her to elaborate, but she hid her head back into his chest. 
> 
> "You are so silly, Hajime. So silly. . ." she muttered. "Why do you want me to find someone else? Is it because you're afraid to admit how you truly feel about me? I understand more than anyone how much your principles are a part of your life, but that doesn't mean you can't love anyone." 
> 
> Saitou looked down at the remarkable woman before him. When did she realize that he felt that way about her? It certainly wasn't when they first married. They didn't even consummate their marriage until a year after they had gotten married! He was so cold back then, especially with the Hitokiri Battousai on his mind. He found life a little easier going whenever he went home to Tokio. Like him, she loved to travel, so it wouldn't be uncommon for them to run into each other in different cities. Their first three years were indeed strange. However, when Eiji came into her life, things changed. She promised Saitou to stay at home until Eiji was old enough to be responsible for himself. So much had changed in Tokio, and in Saitou.
> 
> "Don't you understand that anywhere you go, I'll love you? It doesn't matter how long you are away from home, as long as you know that fact, things are never hard," Tokio finally looked up into Saitou's eyes. "I just wish you could admit how you feel. . ." 
> 
> Tokio's tears had dried on her cheeks by now. Her voice was weak, her throat sore from crying. Pulling herself from Saitou's arms, she turned to leave the room. She opened the door, but before leaving said one last thing, her back remaining turned. 
> 
> "I'm not going anywhere, Hajime. I'll wait until the next time you return, my husband." She closed the door quietly behind her. 
> 
> Stubborn. That woman was stubborn, Saitou smirked, wishing he had a cigarette right about then. That was something he refused to do around Tokio. It reminded her too much of her troubled life as a geisha. He had to admit that was one of the qualities he liked about Tokio. She didn't just give in to anything; she did what she thought was right. Deep down, Saitou knew she had hit a major nerve regarding his feelings about her. He did love her. However, if he were to admit that, he'd have to give up that part of himself he managed to hide from Tokio for years. He would be committed to her, and she would become priority. He couldn't do that. He kept wondering if Tokio would be able to accept his confession, but also accept the fact that things can't change regarding his secret life. Indeed, his life with Tokio was secret. No one knew about her. Saitou didn't want anyone to use Tokio or Eiji as pawns to catch him. He wasn't about to make the same mistake the Battousai made with his wife Kaoru Kamiya. 
> 
> "Tokio. . ." he grumbled, walking toward the door in search of his wife. 
> 
> Outside, Eiji greeted several children from town. Their parents left them with Tokio while they either went to work or away for some job. Her love for children extended that far beyond herself. As Saitou made his way outside, his eyes caught sight of Tokio carrying a baby in her hands. The child's mother lowered her head to kiss her baby, then said some words to Tokio. When did she start this?, he wondered. Tokio looked wonderful holding a baby. Something about the image made him regretful that he couldn't do that for her either. She had always wanted to have children of her own. . .
> 
> _"I just love children, Hajime. . .they make me feel so happy inside. . ." Tokio whispered, kissing her husband's bare chest. "I wish I could have my own. . ." _
> 
> _It was the first time they had even discussed the matter of children. The thought made Saitou a little nervous. _
> 
> _"What do you mean, you wish?" he asked curiously. _
> 
> _"Well, for all the men I've been with, I've never gotten pregnant. I think I'm barren. . ." she said woefully. Tokio and Saitou fell silent after the newly acquired knowledge, but certainly not forgotten. . ._
> 
> __
> 
> While Eiji played with three of the toddlers, Tokio made her way inside with the baby. 
> 
> "Eiji! Don't forget to prepare lunch today!" she said, smiling. 
> 
> "Sure, no problem!" he waved, but was toppled by the feisty children. "Whooooaaa!"
> 
> Both Tokio and the baby laughed at Eiji. Saitou found himself smiling too. Eiji was a good kid. Tokio did a great job with him, molding him from an boy angry at the world into a boy enjoying life. She would make a great mother. 
> 
> "Tokio!" Saitou called out to her, leaning against the door post. He crooked his finger, urging her to come in his direction. Tokio hesitated slightly, but walked toward him. Eiji looked over at the two, both their faces serious. Something was going on here. . . 
> 
> "What more do you have to say, Hajime. . .? Because if it's any more denials --" she began to say, but was silenced by his fingertip. 
> 
> "You are a stubborn woman, Tokio. " It was hard for him to trust anyone with what he was about to say, but Tokio had proven herself on different occasions. . . .
> 
> _"Fujita-san? Are you all right?" Tokio asked, staring at Saitou and his companion Cho. "I apologize greatly if I have inconvenienced you or your policemen. . " _
> 
> _"It's all right, miss. You can go home now. . ." Saitou said, staring at Tokio directly. "Be careful out there. . ." Tokio bowed graciously, turning to leave. Putting up appearances was nothing new to her. . ._
> 
> __
> 
> "Stubborn, but right," he smirked. The child in her hands got a good close look at Saitou and started crying uncontrollably. Tokio couldn't help but start laughing. She tried to calm down the baby, but Saitou's visage was just too much for the child. 
> 
> "Wait a minute. I'll go and put him down," she began to walk past him, but he held her by the shoulders. 
> 
> "That's not necessary. I rather like the way you look holding the baby." 
> 
> She crooked her head at his comment. Well, well, well, she thought. Was he having a change of heart? 
> 
> "Tokio. If I say what I'm about to say, I just want to know if things will change between us. You won't be expecting to see me more, will you?" 
> 
> Tokio shook her head. He really is silly, she thought. 
> 
> "Haven't I already told you that it doesn't matter where you go. . . .as long as you know I'm here for you. . .and that I love you. ." Tokio said boldly, looking him directly in the eye. She cuddled the baby against her breast for a little bit until she switched arms. 
> 
> Saitou sighed softly. He certainly wouldn't find another woman like her ever, one so understanding, so caring. . . 
> 
> "Tokio. . " He bent over until his face was mere inches from his. "I do love you, Tokio. . ." Before she could react to his confession, his lips covered hers, gently coercing her into relaxing. She quickly responded, placing her hand behind his neck while holding the baby in her other arm. 
> 
> Not far away, Eiji's mouth dropped to the ground and his eyes popped out in shock at the scene before him. Saitou and Tokio . . . .KISSING?! Had Hell frozen over? Once Saitou's head raised from Tokio, Eiji could see the smile from ear to ear plastered on Tokio's face. She was happy! Finally!, he thought. 
> 
> "Hey, Eiji-san! Eiji-san! Let's PLAY!" one of the children grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the stream. The scene grew continuously smaller as he distanced himself from the two, but he could sense that everything would be all right from now on.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Author's Note: I got some information regarding the life and times of Saitou Hajime, the Shinsen Gumi, etc. in the middle of writing this story. I was sorely upset with myself, but it was too late to turn back and change it. It was flowing nicely at that point. I just wanted to make sure that for those of you that ever want to venture into the world of Saitou/Tokio, please visit this website maintained by none other than Tokio-san herself:
> 
> [http://surf.to/Saitou][1]
> 
> Much thanks to you Tokio-san! ^_^ 
> 
> ~~Kyoko~~ 
> 
> * * *

   [1]: http://surf.to/Saitou



End file.
